Spyro The Dragon
by GrandDragon360
Summary: One lovely day turns into a bold adventure for Spyro as all the elder dragons have been turned into crystal and all the treasure has been taken by Gnasty Gnorc. Spyro is on a huge journey to rescue the dragons and collect all the stolen treasure to defeat Gnasty Gnorc.
1. Interview

**Spyro The Dragon**

**Note: I Don't own anything except for my character: Kyson.**

**Chapter 1**

One lovely day in the Artisan world an interview with the dragons was being made about their world. The cameraman was holding the camera and started to record but Astor is asleep.

"Ummm, we're rolling…" The cameraman said trying to get his attention. Astor then gets up and starts the interview right away.

"Oh, it's been peaceful here in the 5 worlds… or was it 6, for a dragon's age we now have 12,000 treasure… or is it 14,000…" Astor said.

While recording the cameraman catches Spyro and Kyson playing with a sheep in the background.

"Spyro heads up!" Kyson rammed the sheep and it lands in front of Spyro.

"Hey Kyson, watch this…" Spyro rams the sheep so hard it was sent flying to a long distance.

"Nice one dude." The two dragons looked around trying to find more sheep to play with but see the interview going on in front of them.

"What's going on there?" Kyson asked.

"I think they're recording something." Spyro answered.

"Let's go check it out."

The two dragons walked over as the cameraman continues to interview Astor.

"But what about this Guh-nasty Guh-norc character? Now I understand that he found a magic spell that can turn gems into warriors for his cause…" The cameraman asks. Astor was about to answer until Lindar comes in to answer for him.

"I'll take that question, Gnasty Gnorc is a simple creature. He has been contained in a remote world where he is no threat to the dragon kingdom. Besides, he is ugly." Lindar answered. Everyone gave a little chuckle about the "ugly" part.

*In Gnasty's World*

Gnasty Gnorc is a big green gnorc who wears armor and hangs out in his room. Gnasty was eating a chicken leg while watching TV on the interview that is going on in the Artisan world. When Gnasty watched he gets pissed at "certain" things he heard about himself.

"Gnasty Gnorc is a simple creature…"

"Simple!?" Gnasty responds in an objective tone.

"He has been contained in a remote world where he is no threat to the dragon kingdom."

"NO THREAT!?" Gnasty responds more aggressively while throwing his chicken leg to the side.

"Besides, he is ugly."

"Ugly!? That does it!" Gnasty grabs his magical club and shoots a barrage of green beams into the sky.

*Back in the Artisans World*

While everyone is still laughing, green beams struck all the elder dragons across the 5 worlds. Spyro and Kyson were shocked by what's happening but know who's behind this. The elder dragons are now crystal dragons and are being moved to specific areas of the 5 worlds. Spyro and Kyson looked around and knew exactly what they need to do.

"Looks like we have some things to do!"

"Let's go!"

The two dragons then dashed ahead to save all the dragons in the 5 worlds and the interview is over.


	2. Artisans

**Chapter 2**

Spyro and Kyson run around the Artisan homeworld and got to where the door of the castle is. The two spot a dragon crystal and went over to it.

"So, how do we reverse the spell?" Kyson asked.

"You touch the pedestal." A yellow dragonfly answered.

Spyro recognized the voice and replied.

"Oh, Sparx, didn't see you there."

Spyro went to touch the pedestal and the crystal dragon glows into a huge light as the spell is reversed and Nestor is now free. Nestor wiped some dust off his green vest and scales, then turns to the group.

"Thank you for releasing me. You two need to free 10 dragons in the Artisan world, then find the balloonist, he'll transport you to the next world." Nestor explained.

"What about Gnasty Gnorc, we're going after him." Spyro said with cockiness and Kyson engulfs his paws in flames, ready to start a fight.

"Find dragons first, that's all I could tell you." Nestor said.

Nestor flies away as Spyro and Kyson found another crystal dragon by the waterfall to the side. Before they could go to the next crystal dragon a fairy appeared in front of them to tell them how to collect the treasure.

"Spyro, Kyson, Sparx."

Spyro and the gang stopped. "Uh hi, what do you need?" Spyro asked.

"You guys need to collect the treasure."

"We know…" Kyson said knowing the obvious. The fairy shot a small beam at each of the boys and they responded surprised.

"What was that?" Spyro asked.

"If you touch treasure it will be sent back to the dragon's treasure room." The fairy explained.

The three nodded and ran past by the fairy.

The group heads towards the next dragon statue. When they got to it Kyson catches his eyes on some gnorcs and smiled with fire in his eyes. Spyro touches the pedestal and the crystal dragon glows into a huge light as Delbin is set free. Delbin is a red scale dragon that was wearing a blue vest and covered himself with a canvas until he puts it aside and explains about Sparx.

"Where's Gnasty Gnorc, I'll torch him!" Spyro said with determination.

"Keep your horns, Spyro! You have much to learn first. Do you know what the dragonfly following you is doing?" Delbin asked.

"You mean Sparx? I know him but I don't know what he could do though." Spyro responded.

"Well, he is helping and protecting you, keep an eye on him, and see what I mean." Delbin said.

Once Delbin flew away Spyro noticed that Kyson isn't around.

"Where is Kyson?" Spyro asked.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

The two guys turned to look and see that their firey friend is taking down some gnorcs with the treasure. Apparently, when Kyson saw the gnorcs he left the group without being noticed and confronted the gnorcs by giving them a hot punch to the face.

"Hey, Kyson!" Spyro calls out.

"Oh, hey Spyro, I was just taking care of these guys. I saw some gnorcs with our treasure and I decided to get them."

"How much treasure did you get from them?" Sparx asked.

"I think I got 20 pieces of treasure." Kyson answered.

The group begins to run around the area and collect more treasure from pillars and platforms. Kyson got to the top of a hill and glided onto a tricky platform that had a treasure box with a bunch of gems. Spyro entered a small hedge area where the Stone Hill portal is, treasure was in the middle, and a gnorc running around. Spyro chases the gnorc around and breathes fire at him. The group grabbed 51 pieces of treasure and headed down a tunnel next to the hedge area. The group collected more treasure as they then found where the balloonist is located.

When the balloonist was within sight Kyson gagged a bit with one his paws covering his mouth.

"Are you okay Kyson?" Sparx asked.

"No..." Kyson responded. "Can we *gags* go before I throw up?"

"Okay cmon before his motion sickness gets to him." Spyro said.

The three went back the way they came from and Kyson felt much better being away from the balloon.

"Gotta remember that he's through the tunnel where the hedge maze is." Sparx said.

The group continues to run around until Spyro sees the giant dragon head statue by where the tricky platform is. Spyro and the others went through the narrow path to see another crystal dragon by the giant head and some treasure boxes. The group broke the boxes and collected 10 pieces of treasure leaving their treasure count to 61. Spyro taps the pedestal and the dragon crystal glows to reveal that he rescued Argus. Argus is blue scaled that wore a purple scarf, some glasses, and a golden bracelet. Spyro thought the flash Argus did was great and ask him to do it again.

"Cool flash! Do that again!" Spyro said ecstatically.

"The Artisan's boss is through a portal in this Dragon Mouth. But you're all not yet ready for him yet." Argus explained.

"WHAT!? We're ready, in fact, WE'RE ALL FIRED UP!" Kyson yelled.

"If you want to face this boss you three must complete all the other Artisan lands." Argus responded.

Argus flies away while Kyson was still angry about not being able to fight the boss.

"Kyson, calm down." Sparx said.

"How? We can't fight the boss." Kyson pouted.

"If we finish the other worlds fast enough then we could face the boss." Spyro said.

This cheered him up a bit and Kyson sighs. "I guess you're right… But let's finish them quick." Kyson responded.

"You know there is one more area we didn't check out yet." Sparx mentioned.

"Well, let's go then." Kyson said.

The group was about to go through the tunnel but Spyro first jumped onto each platform that spirals up and got higher for each platform he jumped on. He collected 6 pieces of treasure and their count is now 67. After that they went through the second tunnel and collected 10 treasures leaving their treasure count to 87. When they reached the end of the tunnel there was another crystal dragon. Kyson touched the pedestal and the crystal glows to reveal that he rescued Tomas. Tomas is an orange scale dragon who is wearing a red bard hat and cape with a crystal attached by his chest and was holding a lute.

"Hey, Spyro! Hello Kyson! Jump then spread your wings to glide!" Tomas explained. "And… and don't be afraid."

"Afraid? Of what?" Both dragons asked in unison.

"Falling from high mountain peaks, plummeting into prehistoric glaciers?" Tomas answered.

"Oh… that." Spyro replied nervously looking at Kyson.

Tomas strung his lute and flew off so the group could see the area. Spyro and the others saw two gnorcs with gems, 3 mini-towers with treasure boxes, and a large tower with a whirlwind inside. The three caught their eyes on the gnorcs with the treasure and knew what they have to do.

"Let's torch them!" Spyro shouted

The two dragons rushed at the gnorcs and shot their breath attack at them. After three breath attacks, they roasted the gnorcs and got 6 pieces of treasure back. The count is now up to 93 treasures for the Artisan homeland. The three went inside the tower and used the whirlwind to get to the top. When they did they separated to get both mini-towers on both sides and got 7 pieces of treasure as a result. With that the treasure count is 100, all the treasure is found in the Artisan homeworld.

"Great, we have all the treasure in the Artisan main land." Sparx announced.

"So where do we go now?" Kyson asked

"How about we go to Stone Hill?" Spyro suggested

The two were alright with going there and they headed back to the main area to go to Stone Hills first. They stood in front of the Stone Hill portal and hopped into that realm.


End file.
